Question: If $3+a=4-b$ and $4+b=7+a$, what is $3-a$?
Answer: First we begin by solving the system of equations \begin{align*}
3+a&=4-b, \\
4+b&=7+a.
\end{align*}Adding the two equations, we get $3+a+4+b=4-b+7+a$, which simplifies to $7+a+b=11+a-b$. Cancelling $a$ from both sides, we get $7+b=11-b$. Solving for $b$, we find that $b=2$. Plugging this into the first equation above, we obtain $3+a=4-2$. Hence $a=-1$ and $3-a=\boxed{4}$.